drawchanfandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn
A mysterious blue haired girl with a magical hoodie. Personality Autumn is playful, friendly and energetic. She likes to tease, but a lot of jokes go over her head. Her abilities come naturally to her, so she doesn't realize that they are abnormal. To her flight comes as naturally as walking, and her hoodie functions as an extra limb. She loves to collect things, so she is easily lured by gifts and prizes. Powers and Abilities Flight - She can fly, levitate, blast off without limitation. Regeneration - Her body regenerates from minor wounds quickly, but major wounds take a lot longer. She can reattach severed limbs, but growing them back would take days. Hoodiekinesis - She can manipulate her hood as if it were an extra limb. This allows her to shape it into weapons and other shapes that might help her in any given situation. The hood is very strong, and becomes stronger when she reinforces it (wraps it more or creates a bigger shape with it). She can also alter her appearance through hoodiekinesis, but this is usually subconscious. Her Hoodie is technically a part of her, so she can also manipulate it remotely if it were removed. Flame Resistant - Fire does not harm her due to the demon that possesses her body. Demonic strength and Speed - The demon that possesses her provides Autumn with a small amount of its demonic speed and strength. Alternate Forms 'Red Eyed Form' Seen in Autumn's fights with Munitions, and Red Stripes. This form serves as an alternate personality that Autumn herself is not aware of. It refers to both Autumn and her "Awakened Form" as two separate entities. This form has no significant abilities that Autumn's blue form does not have, but is more logical than her blue form. It also tends to be more ruthless and rude in interaction and combat. Autumn will have no recollection of anything that takes place while she is in this form. 'Awakened Form' (Berserk form) When near death, or emotionally unstable she may slip into an "awakened form". In this form she regenerates near instantly, is much faster and stronger than her blue form and her hoodie splits into dozens (the number varies) of razor sharp "tails" which she can control. Her body is also hot to the touch in this form. Autumn can be snapped out of this form, and it usually doesn't last for very long. She will have no recollection of anything that takes place while she is in this form. 'Demon Form' Autumn's Demon Form is the form that she takes when the Demon that she plays host to takes any level of control over her body. When it's at full control her body turns red and her demonic arm has armor, and hell gates on it. The demonic form is much stronger and faster than Autumn's Blue form, but has no control over Autumn's hoodiekinesis. Autumn will have no recollection of anything that takes place while she is in this form. Demon Form Abilities - Pyrokinesis - Can summon flames. Ghost Arms - Has innumerable extendable arms that it can conjure from its true body in hell - they are invisible to anybody but demons, or similar creatures. People who have special eyes could potentially detect them, too. Arm Cannon - The demon can fire an extremely powerful lazer from the mouth on its demonic arm. Energy Absorption - Can absorb energy from flames, energy attacks and living beings with the mouth on its demonic arm if given the opportunity. Can also gain energy from devouring flesh. Demonic Blade - Can call a demonic blade that is extremely sharp (can pierce concrete, stone, some metals). The blade's true form is a trident. The demon can summon the blade/trident to itself using demonic magicks. Teleportation and Hell Gates - The demon can teleport between hell and back. This puts strain on the host and so uses a lot of energy. Demonic strength and Speed -''' 'Extremely fast in quick bursts on foot and in flight - think ninja speed, strong enough to smash through stone and crush steel. History Her first appearance was during the registration for the Summer Slam 5 Fighting Tournament. During the tournament she battled Munitions, Feo, Red Stripes, along-side Ampersand against the team of Pooj and Roberto Pistolas. During her battle with Red Stripes, Autumn's body was taken possession of by the demon that had previously infested Red Stripes. The Demon went on to battle in the semifinals while in full control of Autumn's body. Autumn later regained control after the demon had been weakened by Pooj, Ampersand and Roberto Pistolas. She was crowned Tournament Champion after defeating the previous year's champion, EHG. At the Closing Ceremony for the Tournament Autumn's demon took control of her body and proceeded to blow the arena up and swallow Evelyn Ashgrove. This event ended with Autumn and EHG launching to the moon, where EHG impaled Autumn and the Demon with his hair, and Autumn's Trident, which took the form of the Lance of Longinus from Neon Genesis Evangelion. This sealed Autumn on the moon with the help of the partial seal created by Evelyn Ashgrove. While inside of the demon's stomach Evey relocated a piece of Autumn through the Ashgrove Armory. ''-Ongoing Plot Relationships Autumn has history with Diadem, Soup, Pooj, and Rin, however the nature of these relationships is still unknown. Munitions and Autumn forged a friendship after their battle in the first round of the Summer Slam 5 Fighting Tournament. Munitions gave her sunglasses to Autumn after their match, and vowed that the next time they fought she'd like to battle along-side Autumn. Ampersand and Autumn fought together in the semifinals of the tournament, but Autumn was completely possessed, and has no memory of the fight, or the interaction. She only knows Amp as the "TV Head", and probably would not recognize her without the TV. Autumn and Feo do not get along, Feo wants to rematch with her after their Round 2 battle during Summer Slam 5, and Autumn holds a grudge against him for breaking the sunglasses that were given to her as a gift by Munitions. References Autumn Ref 02.png|Autumn Ref - Summer Slam 5 137958689497.png 138088386355.png 138124662696.png 140045191074.png Category:Active Category:Magical Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Technological